rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Carnivus Foryx
'''Carnivus Foryx is a lesser member of the Foryx coven and a cupbearer in the service of Mathus Mortyga Foryx. He was originally a juvenile savage who had come to the Foryx for protection, he was taken in as a servant, and upon reaching the stage of vyreling, he became lord Mortyga's progeny via blood transfusion. At present, he has little influence among the coven, but still manages to thrive among the squabbles and disputes of the lesser vyres. He is roleplayed by Delemis. Appearance Human Carnivus stands at a full height of 5'7" in human form. His skin has not a single scar or blemish due to his ability to rejuvinate,it also has a snow-white complexion typical of a normal vampyre. Like is usual of all his kin in human form, his frame is comparatively slim to a human's, though he is also fairly broad shouldered. He is visibly athletic, but by no means considerably brawny. His nails are around 4 centimeters, making them good for hand to hand combat. His ears are almost as pointed and elongated as that of an elf, but more bat-like than human. His hair is black and usually cut short, though he sometimes deviates from the norm. His face shape is triangular, that is to say, the lower half of his face becomes relatively thin like a triangle whose tip is pointing downwards. He has a high bridged nose that slopes downward, ending in a pointed tip with slit-like nostrils. His cheekbones are high and protrusive, and he has sharp fangs extending out from between his lips which are about 8 centimeters long. He has electric blue eyes, a tell tale sign of his Foryx descent. It is not uncommon for him to shave his eyebrows, this functions as a method of hiding his expression, or even his identity. Vampyre In vyre form, Carnivus grows two inches, making his full height 5'9". Like all vampyres in vyre form, his skin holds a leathery texture, and is colored crimson. His nails, now talons and claws, are around 1.2 inches in length, making them even more dangerous weapons. Like all vyres, his head is domed, and adorned with huge, bat-like ears and a pugged nose, the both of which work much better than in human form. Carnivus' wings grant a span of 17 feet when spread fully, and they have a crimson membrane. Behind his lips are rows of sharp teeth caging in a long, black tongue. His eyes are electric blue, the same as in human form. Except it covers the entire ball of the eye rather than just the pupil, they emit an eerie glow. His fangs in full form are around 1.4 inches, useful for tearing through flesh and drawing blood. Wardrobe Being the lower class vyreling that he is, Carnivus usually wears lower quality clothing, he has a few outfits for special occasions, but aside from that, nothing particularly interesting to a vyre of higher standards. Abilities Mental '''Telepathy: '''Ever since he was a juvenile, Carnivus has schooled himself in the use of telepathy, this has proven to come in handy, as he is able to send messages over very long distances to others via the mind. '''Mental combat: '''While he is not very skilled at it as of yet, Carnivus has, as of late, begun trying to make use of mental combat in battle, so far, most attempts at fighting with it have failed. Physical magic '''Sciomancy: '''While not a master, Carnivus is very skilled in the art of shadow magic, it is one of his favorite schools of magic, as well as his most commonly used. '''Hematomancy: '''While he does know the basics of blood magic, Carnivus does not know nearly as much as he does in shadow magic. As such, he uses it less often. Hand-to-hand-combat Carnivus does not use normal weapons, thinking them human tools, this means that he focuses all of his time on hand-to-hand combat instead. As a result of this, Carnivus is fairly proficient at it, and it is the only form of melee combat he uses. Personality Carnivus can best be described as a brooding, scheming individual, his general lack of compassion combined with his lust for power means that he is in the perfect position to decieve whoever he wants to get whatever he wants. He lacks any qualms about killing, and even does it with enthusiasm, he also rarely has a problem with betraying another, spare a few exceptions. There have only been a few people he has actually cared for, and even less people have actually gotten him to show it. More often than not, Carnivus treats those below him like dirt with few exceptions, though he does treat his followers more generously. He has a plain distaste for any race that isn't his own, and views them only as a source of food. While there are many people he reveres, that does not mean he actually cares about them, he regards his superiors as obstacles to be overcome, and thus, could be considered to have Zamorakian views. He follows Drakan's laws only when it suits him, if it works in his interests, he will break them if he thinks he can get away with it. That said, he does not senselessly commit crimes like a thug. Notable relationships Parents *Father:Maldir Coweldarr~deceased~ *Mother:Tamilda Coweldarr~deceased~ Siblinga *Brother:Loal Coweldarr~deceased~ *Brither:Leann Coweldarr~deceased~ Spouses *Wife:Azalin Rean Foryx Sires *Former sire:Luminat Dralavarin *Sire:Mathus Mortyga Foryx Progenies *Progeny:Arch Foryx *Progeny:Jane Cornel Foryx Offspring *Daughter:Briarlynn Isis Foryx Biography Childhood Roldan Daen Coweldarr was born in a small farm located just near the entrance to Silvarea. His family was relatively average, he had his mother and father, named Tamilda and Maldir respectively, and his older brothers that helped work the fields, Loal and Leaan. They were relatively well fed for a family of farmers, and seldom dealt with Varrock. Instead, they used the food they grew to sustain themselves, trading some of it away to the lumbermill in exchange for what goods they could not find themselves. Unfortunately, they began experiencing heavy drought, and their crops began to die. They found that they had no goods to trade away to the lumber mill, and they had no currency to spend in Varrock. Eventually, after extended periods of arguement, the mother and father had decided that they could not sustain three children and themselves. the father drove Roldan and his brother Leean to Patodermus temple on a small wagon pulled by the farm's two donkeys. After Maldir explained his situation to the monks of the temple, they were happy to provide shelter for the two brothers. After the final preparations were made, Maldir took off for home, he was never seen again. Adolescence Roldan's early years at the temple were fairly average, he was raised to become a monk and tend to the temple. He wore their clothing, he studied their ways, he even shaved his head. But as he grew, the influence of the east caught his attention, the monks had always told him of an evil that had long wandered the swamps of morytania, enslaving its inhabitants and drinking the blood of man. They taught him and his brother against crossing into the east side of the salve, so naturally, their curiousity got the better of them, and in the night they would often sneak east. Their curiousity brought them deeper into the swamps,but aside from the occasional poorly built grave marker or the unusually large leech lurking in the small ponds, they found nothing strange. And so they became arrogant of the true dangers that lurked deeper in Morytania, they delved deeper and deeper until it was too late to turn back. Taking a tumble It was during one of these small trips that it happened. Rain was pouring ( as was very common in Morytania) down on them, and the air smelled of wet soil. They were venturing deeper into the swamp as they often did when they noticed something peculiar, a wide fissure struck into a fairly large boulder. Rain water was pouring into it , and an awful stench was emanating from inside. Now fairly curious about their finding, the two decided that Roldan would take a look inside(Leean had checked the last cave). As Roldan poked his head inside, he was surprised to find that what they found was not just a simple cavern. It was a large, smooth pipe-like tunnel that winded downward to who knows where. He was about to pull his head out of the mouth of the tunnel when he heard a muffled shout from behind. Before he could react, he felt a harsh shove at his back, and was immediately sent tumbling head first into the fissure. As one would expect, the impact didnt go too well for poor Roldan, and he was immediately knocked unconcious. encounter with a syringe When Roldan awoke, he found that he was inside of a cage, in fact, he found that everyone was inside of a cage. He was one in a row of metal cages, each of which had a single captive inside. At first, he panicked, he had no idea where his brother was, let alone where he was. His aching brain was still struggling to comprehend what had happened to him, and so he did not notice the creatures making their way down the line of cages, extracting blood from each of them. The creatures were tall, slender, and pale, sharp fangs, pointed ears, and a practically non-existent nose were all that distinguished them from human. He didn't notice them,that is until they came upon his cell and stuck him with a syringe. Taken by surprise, he could do nothing but watch as he was slowly drained of his blood, the pain was excruciating and it only got worse as time went on, especially since syringe was so large and took so long to fill. By the time they were finished, Roldan had absolutely no will left to fight, he barely had enough blood to think correctly. Unfortunately, this was not the last time it was to happen, in fact, this was going to continue for a good long while. Adulthood and conscription And indeed it did, Roldan endured the same syringe for many years. He began losing track of time, his sanity deteriorated, and his health dwindled. It had become a routine, wake up, eat, syringe, defecate, sleep, Roldan made up a name for them, he called them cycles. He used these cycles to keep track of time, it kept him entertained and occupied. As Roldan adjusted to his new "life", he began losing track of his old memories, they slipped away into the darkest recesses of his mind. The only thing he had to fill the void left behind was cycles and madness. When he was finally released, cycles were his life, he had memorized the schedule and kept it close to his heart. On this particular morning, he woke up just like every day, he was fed, and tithed, but then something unusual happened. The one who normally handled the syringe came back, this time though, the syringe was filled with a foul liquid. Roldan was confused, he was afraid they planned to tithe him again, the handler of the syringe leaned in close and stuck the needle right into Roldan's arm, but instead of extracting blood, he pumped the substance into Roldan's veins. The handler stepped back and waited for something...but what? Roldan began to feel strange, he collapsed to the floor and began writhing about as if he were changing, which in fact, he was. After what felt like an eternity of painful metamorphosis, Carnivus awoke, he was too weak to stand, or even keep his eyes open, he drifted off and fell unconscious. Category:Vampyre Category:Foryx Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Morytania Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Characters Category:Mage